Cinder Gold
by JackalFoxx
Summary: Follow the story of a poor earth pony as she discovers the undiscovered wonders of Equestria. A collection of short stories that uncover a greater ending to a grander story coming soon. Looking for OC's for future stories :)
1. Midnight Snow

A blanket of flawless white snow covered Equestria this wondrous evening. Fat snowflakes filled the sky as Celestia began to retire the sun for the day.

Cinder Gold trotted across the small wooden bridge into Ponyville. Slowly walking through the streets of town she watched each hoof step she took, leaving behind a print in the snow as she went. This brought a smile to her face. Not just the hoof prints in snow, she enjoyed everything the winter season offered. The falling snowflakes, the beautiful white scenic landscape, the haunting ambient snow that cover the land. It brought a feeling of something new and alive; exciting her spirits.

Winter was most certainly Cinder Gold's favorite time of year. Most other ponies favored the warm summer. But not Cinder. She marveled at the site and sounds, the feeling and heart that winter brought. Mostly the beautiful white snow. She loved it. She knew that that she could always find a happy solitude in the welcoming arms of the soft white tundra.

Looking up, she peered through a shop window of a small bookstore. This was the reason she visited town today. To find a book of fairytales, fables, folklore and legends for her little brother. It was his favorite thing to read. Cinder didn't understand his obsession with the subject but she knew he enjoyed them and decided that a new book would make the perfect gift for the traditional Gift-Giving ceremony.

She pushed open the door with her nose making a bell jingle her presents. The little bell kinda made her feel a little more important. It was cozy and warm inside with an old book smell. The shop keeper helped her find the perfect book for Coal Boltblue, Cinders loved brother. Happy, she forked over the two bits for the book, thanked the kindly owner and stepped back into the cold with a warm sigh. The sun had gone and the stars to the east began to sparkle.

Tightening her scarf and stowing away the book into her saddle bag Cinder walked over to her favorite shop just down the street: a treat for herself at the Cocoa Café. Cinder had never ventured into Ponyville often, but when she did she always looked longingly to the little café. To indulge – like any normal pony – whenever she felt like having a warm cup of smooth, creamy hot chocolate milk. Alas, Cinder was a poor pony and never could spend bits like everypony else. She had been in the Cocoa Café twice her entire life, making her _want_ it all that much more.

Cinder had been saving these few bits all year long. Now it was her turn to enjoy a little. She was a girl after all.

The glowing windows of the café welcomed her inside. She pushed open the door and the incredible smell of chocolate and fruit filled pastries and baked breads and sweet spices wafted in the air swooning Cinder off her hooves. Lured by her nose she floated to the counter and with a dreamy, giddy voice – that surprised her – ordered a doubly-hot chocolate with cream and whip topping, topped with chocolate drizzle and chocolate shaved flakes.

Giving her last bit to the cashier a steaming mug with a crowing mountain of whipped cream slid in front of Cinders starry eyes. A smile stretched across her face.

Taking the mug by the brim with her mouth she looked for a booth to sit in. Over by the street side window was an open seat. Careful not to spill the drink she walked forward and was suddenly flank-checked by another customer, causing Cinder to lose grip on the mug, watching in horror as it smashed to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" a voice quickly apologized.

"Figures," Cinder Gold's familiar, disdainful voice returning. Her smile had vanished. Fluffy feelings washed away. Slowly she turned to see the thorn responsible for destroying her spirits.

A young pegasus with a white pelt.

He rushed over to clean up the mess with his hoof, trying to sweep pieces of mug chips and even the drink itself into a pile, unsuccessfully.

"I'm really, really sorry about that. That was totally my bad." He shot an apologetic smile to the golden pony, "Oh, hey! Let me get you another one." The pegasus quickly thought. Then placing both his hooves on Cinder's backside – "Hey!" – and with a flap of his wings shoved her into the booth she _was_ going to sit at. "I'll be right back," flying off in a flash.

Cinder was about to get up and pummel Celestia's good name out of the pegasus for the double violation he had caused just now, but the promise of hot chocolate _and_ his good attempt to fix his mistake made her subside the punishment for now.

Not but a moment later he zipped back with the drink and painfully – sloooooowly – placed the mug down on the table in front of her, with a second to adjust the handle neatly to a perfect 45 degree angle.

"I totally didn't see you there, and I was just about to leave, but I should have looked first. How does it taste. Good?" he tried another mending smile.

"I haven't tried it yet," Cinder said flatly.

"Oh, right. Don't let me stop you then." Scooching into the booth, sitting directly in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting"

"No, defiantly not. Thank you for ruining my night, but you can get going and do – whatever it was you said you were going to do." She made a shooing motion at him with her hoof.

"I've got to make sure you like it, right. It might not be any good and I'll have to go get you another one," his eye-line went from her to the mug back to her and to the mug again.

"It's good." She said vainly hoping he'd leave now.

"You have to drinking it first," he pointed.

Cinder's eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at the pegasus.

"Okay, okay. I'll go." Sadly, he hung his head low. Fluttering his wings, he lifting up and out of the seat, dragging his back hooves along the floor as he hovered out the door.

"Good riddance," Shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Some ponies just don't know when to drop it."

Cinder Gold was called back to the steamy aroma of the mug. Picking it up, she took a deep sip of the rich, dark, creamy hot chocolate. The over powering taste soothed her nerves. All her troubles disappeared as she melted into the cushy booth. A long satisfying hum escaped her, "Oh Celestia, that's good," she cooed.

For the rest of the night she took the time to sip away at the delicious beverage. Relishing each tasty moment, till the mug was empty. "That hit the spot," she said rubbing her happy belly. Slouching deeper into the seat, she lazily watched the snow fall outside the window. She wanted to sit there all night long, looking out the window but it was getting late and needed to get back home. "Let's go home," she patted her tummy.

The attendance shouted a good night to Cinder as she stepped outside, "thanks" she yelled back. The chilly night felt refreshing with warm coco inside her. Snowflakes twinkled in the luminous glow of the street lamps all through –

"_Soooooo._ How was it?"

"You got to be kidding me." She chocked at the sound of the familiar voice, finding the white pegasus laying across the roof of the Cocoa Café, swinging a leg back and forth.

"Y-you've been up there this whole time waiting to ask me _that_?" she yelled angrily.

"No," looking insulted, "not the whole time."

"I'm going home," she muttered to herself stomping her hooves, ignoring the pony on the roof.

"Hey, wait." Launching off the store top, to flying alongside Cinder Gold. "Let me walk you home at least."

Spinning she pushed her nose into his. Fumed, Cinder Gold pipped, "what's your problem? I don't need your help. Stop following me or I'll buck you in the face." She said heated, now galloping up the path towards a little wooden bridge leading out of Ponyville, and back home. To her amazement the white pegasus beat his wings, darting ahead, and landed on the bridge blocking the way.

"Please listen and stop over reacting," his voice uncompromising, "I'm sorry for what I did in the store. I'm not trying to be a jerk," rubbing the back of his head, "even though it _seems_ like I am. BUT I'm not or anything. I wanna make it better, but you're not giving me a chance. I – I'm…" he stammered nervously, "oh, I'm no good at this. Here." He held out a set four beautiful boots.

Cinder stood there for a moment not sure what to think. What he said struck her; she had been rather mean to the young pegasus. And the gift took her completely by surprise. She felt bad that he had gone and gotten her something to show apology. The boots looked expensive too and she cringed at the thought of how much they cost.

"No, I can't take these. Please take them back."

"Can't, no return policy. Look, it'll make me feel like less of a mess up if you take them. And it's snowing outside anyway, you'll need them." He smiled pleasantly. "Just try'em on and see if their comfy."

Cinder took the boots hesitantly and one at the time she slipped them on, careful not to get any snow in them. "They're wonderful," she said dancing around in a little circle, surprised by how comfortable and pretty they look. She had never owned boots or shoes before.

"They're lovely but I can't. I have nothing to give to you in return… oh wait!" Her eyes flashed with a thought.

Taking off her gray scarf she wrapped it around his neck snuggly. "There, now we're even."

Cinder looked to see his approval of her gift and was startled by how passionately the pegasus was looking at her. "Thank you." he whispered.

The two ponies stood on the bridge gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Cinder did what seemed to come naturally as they closed their eyes, leaning forward and kissed. The two held there breaths, locking their warm kiss together for several moments. Time around them ceased for the few seconds that was shared between the two that seem to last a blissful life time.

Cinder Gold's first kiss. It was like a dream fogging her mind and sense. A sensation, that swelled in her chest and heart to the point that it might burst.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, pulling away and blushing deeply. They laughed and smiled at each other sheepishly.

"You know I was about to whip your tail back there… but I apologize for being so sour to you." she smiled a sorry face.

"it's ok, just don't tell your dad that I kissed you, so I don't get death threats."

"Who?" Cinder said, her brain still dazed by the kiss, trying to understand the pegasus' words.

A grim face popped into her conscious. Cinder Gold's father. reality suddenly rushed back to the stunned earth pony, burning away the happy swirling clouds in her mind.

"OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO GO! I'M SOOOOOO LATE! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD!" she shrieked, realizing how late it must be. Picking up and down one hoof at a time in tandem as she panicked. "I have to go. I want to stay but I have too. Please don't follow me this time. PROMISE!" she said with all seriousness.

"Ok. I promise." he said with heavy concern.

"I'm sorry." she said sadly over her shoulder as she ran off the little bridge leaving the white pegasus to himself.

Cinder galloped as fast as she could back towards her home. Each second passing the grim face of her father grew more and more heartbroken in her mind. _He's going to kill me. I'm so dead_. Running as hard as her legs could pump through the thick snow, up into the high hills of the Canterol region, all the while cursing herself. Cursing and smiling. The warm kiss still hot on her lips. Was it worth it? Worth being late?

Yes she decided without a hesitations time. The thought gave her flight as she glided onward.

A small little cabin came into view, with a single light on and the shadow of a tall pony waiting outside in the snow. Cinder Gold's father, Coal Heart. He did not kill his beloved daughter when she finally came home. Although he was very disappointed and very worried. Sent to her room she moped to her bed, remembering the beautiful boots. She raised a hoof to her mouth in shock: she had never asked the white pegasus his name! She felt terrible for not asking such a simple thing. She had no name of the pony she shared her very first kiss with. Cinder was filled with an empty sadness in her heart.

Cinder was grounded for two weeks and had her chores and work schedule doubled as punishment. This was fair and she did not dispute this. At the same time it was killing her that she could not return to Ponyville to find the pegasus and discover his name. Was he thinking of her, she thought? Of her name?

Cinder's first day released from custody, two weeks later, returned to Ponyville in hopes to 'bump' into the pegasus again. Desperately searching to fill the hole in her heart, but she never found him that day. Nor the next.

Weeks and months passed. All her visits into town she secretly hoped that he would come flying out of the clouds or a nearby roof top. To be as surprised to see her as she to him. And they would laugh about the snowy night on the little wooden bridge so long ago.

So she could finally ask his name and tell him hers.

To have a name to her first kiss.

Years passed.

Each time crossing the little wooden bridge would reminded Cinder of a white pegasus with no name. Her heart ached at the thought.

She never found him.

The winter snow began to fall. A white ghostly shape races through the blinding flurries of a snow storm. A gray scarf billowing in the winds.

_Do you still remember me? The pony you bumped._

**thanks for reading. I enjoy any feedback.**

**Also. Cinder Gold needs your OC's help to learn the true meaning of Friendship, Love and Hope. All ponies are welcome to tangle with this golden pony from the hills.**

**I'm also looking for Brave ponies that will be called to duty to defend Equestria and put their lives on the line to defend freedom in a much larger epic story currently in the works, with all your favorite ponies from Ponyville. I have lots of spots to fill.**

**Thanks again and i hope to hear from yall soon!**

**to find out more about Cinder Gold see my Page.**


	2. The Mountain

**Welcome back my little ponies. I have a new story from my briefcase for you to read and enjoy. Oh and one last thing! I'm still looking for more OC's for future stories.**

The majestic Canterlot Mountains seemed to pierce the sky, past the clouds and peek into the heavens.

Cinder Gold craned her head back to take in the immensity of the mountain stretching ahead. It took her breath away. Literally, she felt dizzy just looking up at the terrible height.

Down below the familiar hills and forest have vanished from view. Back down the mountain only boulders and dirt was visible. An endless rocky world.

_There are many things to discover in these mountains,_ Cinders father would tell her.

Cinder Gold already knew this. It was the reason why she ventured the Canterlot mountain side. To explore and find new things she had never seen before. To see how high she could make it up the mountain before getting too exhausted. Or too scared.

The little golden-orange filly loved the mountain. Rare beautiful flowers grew in this harsh environment. Strange bugs, lizards and other creepy-crawlies hid under stones. Odd birds of shape and color fluttered by.

"WHOO-HOOOOOOOOO" she yelled into the sky over Equestria. Her voice bounced back and forth, echoing through the crags of the mountain side.

A blast of wind whipped at Cinder. A much more powerful wind than she was accustomed to. Cold and fresh smelling. "Uh-oh. rains comin." biting her bottom lip. The filly considered descending down the mountain before the rain started. But she knew she was too far up and would never make back home it in time.

"Upward we shall go!" Cinder said valiantly to herself, "Rain and wind will not stop me - BLAH!" she yelped as a gust of wind hit, nearly lifting her off the rock she stood on and down a jagged drop below.

"Ok… lets get outa here." crawling low she weaved through the jutting mass of stone and rock. The wind howled, droplets of rain started to wisp through the air.

Menacing angry clouds swirled. The sky turned dark and the wind whistled a horrible piercing song, like a voice, cutting through the rock. It sounded like it was singing to her - _CINDER GOLD -_ it shrilled.

No. Wait. Not the wind. Somepony was calling her name up ahead, very faintly over the screaming winds. Cinder called out as loud as possible over the rumble of the wind, "who's there?"

_CINDER GOLD_, the voice called.

Thunder erupted the sky followed by a fierce downpour of rain, drenching Cinder. Cursing _stupid weather pegasus_ under her breath.

The calling voice got closer every step Cinder took. Climbing higher and higher.

_CINDER GOLD_

Pulling herself onto a clearing an old pony stood wearing a hat, waving her towards a cave not far. Cinder quickly followed him inside the little cave, protected from the storm outside. Shacking the rain from her body. Her braided mane tangled and falling apart. "Wow. Thanks for helping me back there, it was starting to get bad." She said to the old pony as he walked to the back of the small cave sitting slowly with a moan. He was very old. His brown pelt washed pale with age and a strange hoof print on his flank. His cutie mark. He wore a funny looking pointed hat with a large rim. A tattered worn traveling cloak draped around his neck.

"Do you live in this cave mister?" Cinder asked curiously, noticing a dimly lit lantern.

Chuckling, " No, no. Just resting these old bones of mine." Slapping his sore leg. A wooden peg in place of his left hoof.

"Well. If ya wanna, you can always stay the night at my house. I'm sure my father wouldn't mind helping."

"You are exceptionally kind. Even though, more's the pity, I cannot."

Cinder shrugged. "Suit yourself mister. My names Cinder Gold. But I guess you knew that… What's yours?"

"My little filly, be not vexed. Afore, you see the renowned, world-traveled Galloway Cedar Hoof." The old pony said proudly.

Cinder raised an eyebrow, "The re-traveled-wha?" she said befuddled.

He smiled. raising his front hooves above his head, magically illuminating the cave with a hauntingly beautiful swirling purple-greenish glow. "Before you, the immortal Galloway Cedar Hoof, lay!" He bellowed.

"WOW!" Cinder stared wide eyed in joyous astonishment. The glowing aura revealed hundreds of sparkling crystal clusters protruding from the walls of the cave. A grotto, packed with fat crystals reflecting spectrums of colorful light everywhere. "But how can you do magic? You're a earth pony, like me. This is amazing!"

"There's more to magik than that of a unicorn horn," Galloway held out a single glowing crystal, same as the others, to Cinder Gold to take, "The mysteries of Equestria have shone upon me as they will shine onto you, in turn."

"What's this for mister?" The light inside the crystal faded as soon as it left the old ponies grasp. Then the eerie purple-green light vanished with only the rickety lantern still shinning.

"This is special," he punctuated very carefully, as if about to give a very important lecture, "_You_ will give this crystal to an acorn."

"Acorn?" Cinder cocked her head to the side making a confused face.

"No ordinary acorn. But a very unique acorn."

"How will I know that. Acorns look all the same, pretty much."

"Ho! You will know. Now my gold filly friend you must return to your family. The storm has past and your father will be expecting you soon for dinner."

Cinder walked out of the cave. Rays of sunlight penetrated pockets of dark clouds as the storm rolled southbound out of Equestria. Waving good bye to the old pony, Cinder hopped down the mountain, through the pine forests and back to the familiar hills where she lived.

Cinder decided not to mention the stranger in the mountain. Fearing that her father would no longer allow her to explore the mountains with out him tagging along to watch over her. He would not understand. Not now that mother was gone.

The excitement of the day killed her appetite. Cinder couldn't even eat her favorite meal, mushroom stew. Not to raise suspicions she forced a few steamy bites and excused herself from the table, calling it a day.

In the confines of her room Cinder fiddled with the crystal. Still puzzled by the old ponies words. _What could he mean. give this to an acorn?_ It didn't make any sense to her. Sleep over came the little filly, falling to sleep with the crystal close to her chest. She dreamt she was tumbling head over hoof caught in an underwater current. Gasping for breath just as she woke the next morning. The sun still under the horizon.

Cinder Gold hastily tended to her morning chores, then bounded back up the high mountain path to visit the old pony again. With a few turnaround Cinder found the cave mouth and walked inside. "Hey. I'm back," she announced, the old pony sitting in the same place he was yesterday, still wearing the silly hat and cloak, "can ya just tell me what this _acorn_ thing is all about Mr."

He said nothing.

"Mister are ya sleeping?" she whispered, leaning in close to see if he was asleep.

Empty black eyes stared back. The old pony was nothing but bone, a wooden peg for a left hoof. Jumping back in shock, Cinder stammered, "wha! but… that's not possible, I was just talking to you yesterday."

_CINDER GOLD, _a disembodied voice whispered in the air.

Shrieking the young filly galloped out of the cave and flew back down the mountain leaving a gold streak behind as she went.

-20 years later-

Cinder Gold forced herself to climb the treacherous mountain side, one hoof after the other. Bruised and bloodied, she weakly ascended upward. She had forgotten the way but still pushed on, determined to find _the_ cave.

She remembered as a filly how she managed the rocky slopes with ease. Unaware of how dangerous they actually were. _Perhaps I'm just getting to old, _she thought with a laugh, and collapsed to her side. Breathing heavily she looked around. Pleasant clouds floated overhead. Not but 48 hours ago the sky was red mad with war. Lives torn apart. Tears came to Cinder's eyes realizing what had been at stake. Equestria at the brink of annihilation. She raised her hooves to her face and cried at the terribleness of it all. "Celestia why? Why is it so hard!" she screamed angrily.

After crying away her pinned up emotions. Cinder turned her head and saw a small cave, not far from where she laid. "Well… how about that."

With great effort the bright gold mare picked herself up and made her way into the tiny opening in the mountain, "I remembered this place being bigger." She admitted to herself. But it was the same cave she stumbled upon all them years ago. In the far back, unmoved, was Galloway Cedar Hoof.

Clearing her throat, "It's me, Cinder. The little filly. You gave me the crystal. I wanted to let you know that I found the Acorn…"

The bones sat silently, listening.

"We all owe our lives to you Galloway. Equestria is safe because of you," she pulled out the little crystal from her saddlebag. The same one that Cedar Hoof gave her years ago "I wanted to thank you. Thank you so much." She blubbered, returning the crystal back to Galloway.

_~There are many things to discover in these mountains,_ Cinders father would tell her.

**Ok, I'm sorry if that ending was a little confusing, it was part of the epic story that's in the works right now. I just felt like putting in a sneak peek.**


	3. Spring Budding

**SWEET! Here we go again!**

**I have a new story with an OC named Silent Rhapsody that's been kindly donated by . He has a very light gray (almost white) pelt with a shaggy brown tale and mane that nearly covers his eyes. His Cutie mark is three guitar picks. He also has an Irish accent.**

Every year

On a special day after winter marks the beginning of spring for Equestria. On this day all ponies across the land are responsible to take part in the seasonal Spring Budding Event to help initiate the growth and awakening of trees and plants and anything else that is green and grows out of the ground.

Three days of marching and singing the traditional Spring Budding Song, side by side with neighbors, friends and loved ones. Bringing back life to Equestria with the magic of song.

All ponies young and old relish this joyous event, but none with as much anticipation as Silent Rhapsody. Silent Rhapsody, or Rhaps as everypony in class calls him, had just recently moved from faraway Imareland not long ago and has been loving his new home in Ponyville. Everypony loves to sing here it seems. He's had a deep love for music and song for as long as he could remember. Nothing makes the colt happier than music and song. And this year will be Rhapsody's first Spring Budding. He's been anticipating it anxiously. He was even more excited at the idea of getting to sing with his secret crush Rain Whisper. Rhaps has been head over heels ever since the first time he had seen the pink filly with a flowing blond mane.

"A've got this," Rhaps said pumping his hooves up and down. "I'm gonna blow ever'one away at the Spring Budding this year wit ma singing."

"Really? With an accent like yours I'm surprised you can sing at all," chuckled Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Well, if I had your fathers money den I could probably afford a good singin' voice too." Rhapsody said with a cocky smile.

The class laughed at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon as they grit their teeth. Rain Whisper smiled adoringly at Silent Rhapsody.

"Ok Class. Settle down and listen up. We've been talking about this all week and today is the day we go to join in the Spring Budding Ceremony and sing with everypony from town." Announced their teacher, energetically.

_YES! This is it! Me and Rain Whisper! _Rhaps said to himself, perking up in his seat, pumping his hooves a few more times.

"We will be breaking the class up into pairs this year…" she continued.

_THIS IS IT!_ Grinning ear too ear.

"…with somepony from town. This will give everypone a chance to learn something new about our neighbors in Ponyville. Won't that be fun?" Rhaps teacher said with a cheery note.

The corner of Rhaps mouth twitched as his dream of singing with Rain Whisper was snapped in half. "WHAT! Miss Cheerilee, this _won't _be fun! Why can't we pair up wit othars in the class?" Rhaps complained.

"Now Silent Rhapsody, I know this may be a bit different but just give it a chance and you'll see that it can be enjoyable."

The class trooped out of the schoolhouse in a single filed line to the center of town where everypony from town was gathered, preparing for Spring Budding. Miss Cheerilee produced a roster and began to call out students names with a name of a towns pony.

"Listen for your name and pair up with that adult. Now let's see, Apple Bloom you're going to be with Sorbet Pop today."

"Sweet." Apple Bloom trotted off with the multi colored pony into the fields surrounding Ponyville.

"Bee Bop. You can go along with Feather May." the two pegasus giggled excitedly as they flew off.

"Chip Mint and Rainbow Dash." earning a thwarted "Shoot." from Scootaloo, as the two bolted off into the sky.

"Diamond Tiara, you will be with Applejack for the day."

"What? I can't believe this," complained Diamond Tiara walking off. "Fine, lets get this over with."

"The sooner the better." Applejack muttered under her voice.

'Firelock and Minty."

"Lemon Daze with Nurse Red Heart."

"Rain Whisper your partner will be Mr. Caramel."

Rhaps watched painfully as Rain Whisper walked away with her _partner _(jealous bug), talking excitedly about how wonderful the Spring Budding will be. Rhaps frowned sadly.

"Scootaloo you can go with Derpy." earning another "Shoot!" from the disappointed filly.

"Silent Rhapsody, you're with… uhmm, oh yes, Cinder Gold."

"Who?" Rhaps said.

A golden earth pony walked out of the milling crowd and looked down at the chocolate brown unicorn. She was much older than most ponies. probably old enough to be Rhaps mother. Her braided mane was not as neat or tidy as it probable was this morning, but most strikingly was the black soot she was covered in. _Oh yeah. Cinder Gold was one of the Coal Family members that live outside of the town limits_, Rhaps recalled; the other students in class making fun of them one day. They were blacksmiths.

"Well kid, are ya ready?" she said unconcernedly. Rhaps didn't move. "I was working this morning." she moaned, noticing his staring eyes at her appearance.

"Com'on already. Lets get going." Cinder headed out into the fields were many others were getting lined up into formation. Rhaps followed behind, murmuring incoherently. "what's your problem?" the gold pony asked over her shoulder.

"Ma problem? Ma problem is _you!_ I was supposed to sing wit somepony else but instead A'm stuck wit _you_ on my first Spring Budding," he vented, adding, "It's not fair. I'd rather go home."

Cinder stopped and turned, a pang of guilt behind her blue eyes, "I'm sorry I was unfriendly back there. I really didn't mean it, I just get a bit uncomfortable around others. Look, let me try again, my names Cinder Gold. What's your name." she shot a warmer smile holding out her hoof to the young unicorn.

Rhaps pursed his lips together, unsure, then smiled back, "I'm Silent Rhapsody." taking hold of Cinders hoof.

Rhaps and Cinder lined up into a row formation with others from town, standing five or six paces from each other. The formation spanned a great distance. Then, in unison they all moved forward at a gentle amble, fanning the land. Heads lifted as everypony filled the sky with the beautiful hymn of the Spring Budding Song.

Rhaps expected a harsh voice as tough as Cinder looked, though to his surprise, she sang with a beautiful, proud voice. Enthralled, Silent Rhapsody sung with more heart than he had ever before.

All day long they made there way across Equestria. Little buds formed on the branches of trees. Flowers pods sprouted with tiny leaves. New sprouts sprung from the ground in there wake. Rhaps was amazed, it was all so wonderful and he was glad to have spent the day with Cinder. Darkness began to settle as Celestia's Sun recessed, bringing the first day of the Spring Budding to an end. Rhaps spent the rest of the night with Cinder as the two laughed and shared stories about themselves at the festival held in Ponyville that night.

Rain Whisper trotted up excited to see Rhaps at the celebration. "Hi Rhapsody! Miss Cheerilee said tomorrow we can pair up with anypony we want. Do you wanna go with me?"

Cinder looked at Rhaps nodding her head, "That'll be grand. Bu' I think I'll be goin' wit Cinder Gold again." he looked back at the surprised golden mare. A huge affectionate smile grew on her face. Cinder leaned in, placing a kiss on Silent Rapsodys' cheek, leaving him blushing deeply.

_I already can't wait fer next year_

**Thanks for reading everypony! I'm still looking for OC's and I'm still working on the Spring Budding Song. I'm not as good with music as Silent Rhapsody is.**

**See you all next chapter.**


	4. Memories in the Dirt

The door to the little cottage swung open as Cinder Gold skipped out into the warm summer's day, wearing a straw sun hat. Lovely soft clouds drifted high above in a ocean blue sky. The cool mountain breeze blew through the hills.

A perfect day.

"It's time to wake up,

It's time to wake up,

And start to grow,"

She sang the Spring Budding Song that was stuck in her head ever since she woke up this morning. Cinder made her way around the house to a small, well maintained flower garden. She sat her backside down and opened up the saddle bag on her flank. Rummaging through the contents she pulled out a garden trowel.

Carefully placing the top of the spade a couple inches from a cluster of snapdragons, she pushed the trowel into the soft soil.

_Now Sweety, be careful not to break the roots. You have to be gentle and pull back slowly. We don't want to hurt it._

_I know Mama, see._

_That's my girl._

Cinder smiled at the memory of her Mother working in the flower garden. She was – as much as Cinder could recall – caring and gentle. She spoke with a soft dreamy voice. She was beautiful in her memory. Sadly she had no pictures of her Mom, only her memories.

Back then Cinder was a foal. Curious about everything and wanted to do everything herself. She would watch her Mother plant flowers while laughing and running and dancing around merrily.

_Can I try Mama. I want to do that too._

She smiled at Cinder, causing her eyes to narrow into slits. This was something she loved about her Mother. _Come here Sweety. I'll show you._ Handing the trowel over to the little orange-gold pony.

I didn't know what I was doing at that age. So I pretty much tore up the whole garden that day, unintentionally. But mother didn't stop me. She just watched me, smiling.

_I screwed up Mama._

_No. Not at all Sweety._ She said picking up the filthy foal covered in topsoil. _We'll make a better garden. Just you and me, and it'll be beautiful and full of color and butterflies. Now let's get you cleaned up before flowers start growing out of you._

We were so happy. Mother and Father told me that I'd have a brother or sister soon. Everypony was delighted that a new baby was on the way. I couldn't wait, but at the hospital something happened. Nurses and doctors ran in and out, yelling things. Then Father came out of the room Mother was in, with a grim face and his head low, "Cinder, go tell your Mother you love her."

I was so young back then and didn't understand.

I nodded and pushed past the door. In a bed laid Mother looking so weak and tired. I crossed the room and stood up against the bed, standing on the tips of my hooves just barely high enough to see over. Eye to eye with my Mother.

_Hi Mama. When can we go home?_

_Cinder, I'm going away Sweety. You're going to go home without me._

_Do you wanna play with me when you get back?_ Voice small and wavy.

_I can't Sweety. You play with you brother and take good care of him. Can you do that for me?_

_Okay Mama. _I think I knew then. _I love you Mama._

_I love you too Cinder Gold. I will always love you forever._ She said smiling.

This would be the last time Cinder would see her Mother's smile.

Tears ran down Cinder's face, making little dark spots in the dirt where she worked in her Mother's flower garden. She couldn't help but to cry and hated it, trying to blink away the tears. She tried not to think of these haunting memories. The painful weight in her heart was too much to bear.

_We'll finish that garden another day Sweety._ Cinder wished for words that never came.

**Thank you all for reading. Please review if you have any thoughts or want to share any ideas for future stories. I'm always listening.**

**I'm still cracking at the Bully War and still writing my top secret story as always. So many stories and so little time. So just hold tight and I'll have something new for you all soon. I'm honored to have all of you enjoying my stories, I Appreciate it greatly.**

**So _thank you_**


End file.
